Keeper
by HeavensPuppet
Summary: AU Chi is owned by a Keeper and has to work to pay off his debts. Can Hideki be the one to save her and make her believe in love again? CxH backgroundMinoruxKotoko
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at fan fiction, so please be gentle with me!! Reviews are more than welcome and will probably help decide if I should continue this! P.s lemony goodness is not equal to kiddy goodness! M only

Disclaimer: me no owney Chobits...xcuse me while i go cry in a corner somewhere.

_**Chapter One: In The Beginning**_

The collar jerked around her neck as her owner pulled the chain attached to it. She winced as the rough edges rubbed against her neck. Her owner tugged at the chain again.

"Come on Chi," he smirked at her, "You're goin' to pay off some of your Keeper's depts."

Chi flinched away, eliciting a growl from her Keeper.

"I didn't pay all that money for your lil' ass, just to get no use outta it."

Chi sighed. She knew she should be used to it by now, she knew what was expected of her. How she had to pay off his depts. However much he owed, she stayed for the equivalent amount of time. Usually it was an hour per thousand owed. She hoped this guy wouldn't be as rough as the last, she still had bruises from him and his little 'games'.

Her Keeper stopped at a rusted door in a back-street abandoned alley. He knocked 3 times and a slot in the door opened, after a quick scan the door slid open, and she was hauled inside. The end of her leash was attached to a peg in the ground, and she sat down beside it.

"Well well well, lookee what we got here."

A grizzled ex-punk sauntered out of the shadows, and Chi let her face go blank. She knew from experience to let the Dept Collecter dictate her expressions. He knelt down in front of her and she got a better look at his face. He had a bandana tied over his right eye and a jagged scar all down his left cheek. His slid one hand up her top and started to knead her breast.

"Just checkin' the goods."

"How much do I owe you again?"

"2 grand."

"That means you have 2 hours to spend with the girl, doin' whatever you want."

He started to walk out the door but turned at the last moment.

"Oh! One thing. Make sure I get her back in one piece...and alive."

With that he left, slamming the door behind him. The punk turned back to Chi, grinning maliciously.

"Looks like it's jus' you an' me sweetcheeks."

With that he unbuckled his pants; showing less finesse with her clothes, he simply ripped them open. He took a minute to stare down at her exposed body before leaning over to squeeze her breasts. She could feel him growing hard against her.

"Moan bitch." Chi moaned convincingly.

"Come on, be afraid. Fight me a lil' bitch! Go on, try an' escape me."

As this was one of the more usual requests, Chi had plenty of practise to work from. She transformed her face into one of fear and went through the motions.

"Oh no! Please don't hurt me."

He grabbed her ass and shoved himself inside her. She arched from the impact.

"Tell me you changed your mind. Scream fur me that you wan' it!"

He started thrusting into her. She threw her head back, moaning aloud.

"Oh God yes! Give it to me! You're so big, OH! You're so hard. Fuck me big boy, FUCK ME!!"

He pinned her arms over her head and started pumping into her harder. She moaned and writhed in the appropriate places, and it wasn't long before he was groaning as he came. He raised his head and grinned at her.

"Ready fur another go sweetcheeks?"

She gave him a lustful smile.

"Of course big boy."

He laughed and began thrusting again. When she knew he wasn't looking, she rolled her eyes as she lay there moaning.

'_Why do they always think I enjoy it? What girl in her right mind would voluntarily do this?!_'

As he groaned and collapsed against her again, she couldn't help thinking;

'_This is going to be a very long 2 hours._'

When she arrived home with her Keeper later that night, he praised her.

"Well done babe! That guy is one of the hardest to please, but I knew you could do it!"

He only stopped praising her when he locked her in her room for the night.

"Make sure you get some sleep tonight babe, you've got a busy day ahead of you tomorrow."

Once he was gone, she collapsed onto her bed. A worn out mattress on the floor. She looked around the cupboard that had been converted into her room, and she could feel the loneliness trying to break free. She shook her head.

'_No! Bad Chi. You know it's safer not to feel. If you did, you'd have been destroyed by now. Just get some rest for tomorrow. By the sound of it, I'm going to need it._'

She rolled over and went to sleep, wondering what face the Dept Collecter would have tomorrow.

'_Shit!! How much does he owe this time?!_'

Chi looked up in disbelief. She was standing in front of a mammoth skyscraper, and apparently the guy her Keeper owed money to owned the place! She turned to look at him and saw an extremely grim look on his face. When they reached the reception desk they were told Mr. Motosuwa was waiting for them upstairs. They entered the lift in silence. Chi was afraid to ask how much she was needed to pay off. The lift 'ding'ed to a halt and they got out. Chi's mouth gaped open. They had just walked into the most expensive looking room she had ever seen. Plush, rich furniture was scattered over a thick luxurious carpet. She was **definitely **afraid to ask how much he owed!

"Ah, Lou! Finally we meet again!"

Chi turned to see who had spoken, and when she saw him she gasped. The man was tall with dark eyes and black hair, and he was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. For the first time in her life, she didn't mind having to pay off her Keeper's depts!

"Yeah, well, I figured it was time I paid ya what I owe ya."

Chi could tell he was nervous. That put her on her guard straight away, he'd never been nervous before.

"So...how much is it I owe ya?"

Mr. Motosuwa laughed.

"I doubt you have enough on you old man."

Lou shuffled his feet for a bit before gathering his nerve.

"Ya see, I was thinkin' of payin' ya off in a different manner."

Mr. Motosuwa's gaze flickered to Chi, and when he looked back at Lou his eyes had hardened.

"Go on," he replied coldly.

Chi was in shock. Most men couldn't wait to have her under them. Lou was obviously thrown too.

"Well you see, I was hopin' ya might see yourself takin' the girl as yur payment. An hour per grand, as is the usual rate."

"And you use the girl to settle all your depts, do you?"

"Yes sir, I do. And most of my Dept Collecters are pleased wi' her."

His eyes flickered to Chi again, and she tried not to blush under their scrutiny.

"Very well, I'll take her as payment."

Lou looked visibly relieved.

"Right so! I'll come back after how many hours then?"

"You won't."

"Beg pardon?"

Mr. Motosuwa smirked.

"Be serious man. You really think a couple of hours is going to pay off the dept you owe me? You're going to give her to me for good."

Lou gaped at him. Chi was stunned.

'_How was Keeper going to get out of this one?_'

Easy answer: he wasn't.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

As the security guards began to surround him, Lou made one last ditch effort.

"But what would you be wantin' wi' the girl anyway?"

"I find myself needing an arm trophy for public occassions, and this way I don't have to start some tiresome relationship to get one."

Lou took one more look at the well-built guards and made his decision.

"Right so boss. Be seein' ya 'round!"

With that he threw Chi's lead at him and sped down the stairs beside the lift. Security weren't far behind him. Chi was left alone with her new owner. She turned around to face him, unsure what to expect.

"Mr. Motosuwa..."

She broke off when he looked at her, there was nothing but kindness and sympathy in his eyes.

"Please, call me Hideki. I really did mean the part about needing a mistress for public events you know, so you will have a role to fulfill."

"Why did you--"

"He didn't deserve you."

Chi blinked at him, not understanding what he meant. He began to turn away.

"Tsuki, please take Ms..." He turned back to her,

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"Chi." Hideki smiled and turned his gaze back to the maid who had materialised.

"Please show Ms. Chi to her room please, and make sure she's brought shopping first thing in the morning. I'm going to guess you need some new clothes."

He picked up her hand and kissed it.

"Until tomorrow Ms. Chi."

She blushed when he raised his eyes to hers.

"Please, call me Chi."

He smiled a purely seductive smile for her.

"Anything you want...Chi."

A few hours later Chi was tossing and turning in her bed, unable to sleep. She sat up and gazed around her new room. It was just as magnificent as the rest of the apartment. Everything was made out of silk, satin or velvet. And all in rich shades and hues of red and gold. She was so thankful to Hideki for saving her. She wanted to show him how much she appreciated his kindness. And she would, she decided as she climbed out of the bed, the only way she knew how.

After much searching, she finally found his office. It was decorated as richly as every other room and the curtains covered the single window. Chi crept up to the edge of the desk and cleared her throat, Hideki jumped up startled.

"Oh, Chi. Was there something you wanted?"

She took a few steps closer and ran her finger along the open V of his shirt, she slid her hands lower. She leaned even closer and licked her lips.

"I just wanted to let you know how grateful I am for what you did today."

She unbuckled his pants.

"How very..."

She released his hardened cock from his pants.

"Very..."

She sat down on his lap, easing herself onto his shaft as she did.

"Grateful I am."

He turned her head so she was looking at him over her shoulder.

"You don't have to do this you know, I don't expect you to."

She gazed straight into his eyes.

"I want to."

And she realised that for the first time, she meant it.

She started to rock her hips slowly back and forth, building up the tension in him. She heard him moan as he gripped onto her hips, and started to thrust his hips in time with hers. She could feel the pleasure building up in her too, that normally never happened. Usually she stayed disconnected as she serviced a client. She should have known it'd be different with him.

"Oh Hideki, yes!!"

She could feel the tension build up in her, knew he could feel it too, when suddenly he lifted her off him. She was disappointed until she realised he was lying her on his desk. He spread her legs and pushed up the hem of her silk nightdress. Then he pushed himself back in her. Chi arched away from the desk and thrust her breasts towards him, welcoming his hard member back into her. She wrapped her legs around him and rocked her hips up, trying to take as much of him inside of her as possible. He moaned at her excitement and she dragged him down to her with fistfuls of his shirt. Their mouths met with hot passion, each tongue trying to battle the other into submission, but only firing their passions more. He bent his head and started teasing her nipple with his tongue, through her nightdress. She threw back her head and cried out. She closed her eyes against the fire washing over her. Hideki's mouth moved to her other nipple and she cried again. She reached back with both hands and clung on to the edge of the desk. He thrust into her faster.

"Oh yes--yes! Oh Hideki, God! Yes--yes--yes, OH!!"

She threw her head back again.

"Harder Hideki harder!!"

He thrust harder and harder, moving her up the desk with the force of his passion. She wrapped her legs around him even tighter. He thrust into her again, driving her to scream out in pure ecstasy.

"Oh fuck yes Hideki, FUCK YES!!!"

She could feel it building up inside her, he felt it too. He was holding her hips and driving himself into her as hard as he could. It hit them both at the same time. The most explosive climax of her life hit Chi full force, making her scream out in complete pleasure,

"Yes Hideki, fuck!! Yes--Yes--YES--YESSS!!!!"

Hideki tried to keep it together, but was lost when he felt Chi contract around him,

"Fuck! Yes, Chi, YES!!"

With that exhausting climax, they both collapsed on the desk. Hideki eased himself out of her, earning a moan of protest from Chi. He smiled down at her and ran a finger along her cheek, finally tipping her face up to him he kissed her gently. Chi didn't know how to respond, nobody had ever treated her this delicately before. Roughly, yes. Indifferently, yes. But gently, never. Hideki had climbed off the desk and was now rebuckling his trousers. When he was done he picked her up and put her standing in front of him, then he straightened out her nightdress. He smiled apologeticaly at her.

"I'm sorry, but I have a lot of paperwork to finish for tomorrow, and meetings early tomorrow morning. However, there's an important ball in the evening and I would be delighted if you'd accompany me."

He finished this sentance with a kiss to her hand, and Chi blushed again. To cover it she smiled cheekily back at him.

"I would be delighted to accompany you Hideki."

She followed this statement with a curtsey and Hideki laughed.

"Well then, adieu until tomorrow evening Chi."

Chi turned and left the office, almost floating back to her own room. When she got back into her own bed she hugged her pillow and snuggled further under the sheets. Hideki was so kind and gentle...and powerful, she had to admit, blushing in the darkness as she thought back to their 'exchange' on his desk. She buried her head in her pillow.

'_It's just like those books I read when I was a kid._'

They may have been children's books, but she'd reread them many times when she was lonely. Which had been most of the time. With that last thought she drifted into the most peaceful sleep she'd had in years.

'_Maybe I've finally found my Someone Just For Me._'

"GOOD MORNING MISS. CHI!!!!"

This cheerful shriek woke Chi the next morning. She bolted upright in bed, temporarily confused. Where was she? Then she remembered: Hideki had rescued her. She smiled when she thought about him. Then she remembered her night-time visit to his office, and she blushed.

'_I seem to be doing that a lot lately_,' she thought, annoyed with herself. She'd forgotten about the maid.

"Miss! It's time to get up!!"

The maid pranced, yes pranced, to the wardrobe and pulled out a cream and pink knee-length strappy dress.

"This will be just perfect for your shopping expedition Miss!!"

She fished a matching pair of heels out of the end of the wardrobe and displayed them proudly.

"Call me Chi."

The maid stopped and blinked at her.

"I'm sorry Miss?!" Chi smiled at her.

"Please, it feels strange being called Miss. Could you call me Chi instead? I would really appreciate it."

The maid blinked again before bursting into a 100-watt smile.

"Of course Miss. Chi!! And please call me Tsuki!!"

Chi slumped back on the bed, accepting that this was the most she was going to get out of her. After a little more prompting she got out of bed and allowed Tsuki to dress her. The entire time she was getting her ready Tsuki kept up a constant stream of chatter. When Chi realised that Tsuki would be accompanying her on the shopping trip, she couldn't help privately concluding that she'd be exhausted before they even got to the shops!

Chi was nearly skipping down the road, she'd never been shopping before and was having so much fun. And once you got used to her, Tsuki wasn't that annoying! Then she heard the yelling.

"Hey!! Come back here! THIEF!!!"

She turned around in time for two kids to run into her. They all crashed to the ground as an angry shopkeeper caught up with them. He glowered down at the children. The girl with the pink hair cowered away, but the girl with the brown just glared back at him.

"I caught you stealing food from my store, you little thieves!!"

Chi stood up and handed some money to the bristling man.

"I'm so sorry sir. These girls were getting the food for me and I must have forgotten to give them the money for it."

The two girls stared up at her and the shopkeeper gave her an obviously insulting look.

"And may I ask just who you think you are?"

Before Chi could say anything Tsuki jumped to her side and gave the man the snootiest look Chi had ever seen.

"This is a close, **personal **friend of MR. MOTOSUWA!"

The shopkeeper paled visibly and practically fell over himself apologising to Chi.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Miss. I didn't realise...of course they meant no harm. I'll just be on my way now Miss."

And with that he scurried off, leaving a trail of dust behind him. Chi looked questioningly at Tsuki. She sighed.

"You'll find most people here react like that to Master's name! He owns most of this area and has a reputation for being hard with dishonest shopowners! He hates any kind of unfairness or mistreatment!! So I suppose he does seem a little scary to the bad guys!!!!!"

Chi was in shock. She'd suspected he was rich, but she'd never imagined he was this wealthy! Tsuki was still chattering away and trying to pull her in a new direction, when she felt a tug on her dress. The little pink-haired girl was gazing up at her adoringly, the brunette stood back looking on sceptically.

"Thank you Miss! But why did you help us?"

"Because I know what it's like to have no one to stand up for you."

The brunette's scepticism grew more pronounced.

"What are your names?"

The pinkette bobbed up and down.

"My name is Plum and I'm 10!! That's Kotoko and she's 12!! We're sisters!" she declared proudly.

Chi puzzled over the lack of resemblance.

"We're adopted sisters, but our parents abandoned us."

Kotoko said this in a flat tone, leaving no emotions show.

"Come on Plum, it's time to go."

"But the nice lady---"

"The nice lady has done enough to make herself feel good and now she's going to go on her way again."

"No."

The girls swiveled around to face her.

"You can come home with me if you want."

"Really nice lady?!"

"Yes, really."

Plum squealed and started jumping around her. Kotoko stared at her suspiciously.

"What do you want from us? You don't get anything without a price."

Chi smiled sadly at her, understanding what leads a 12 year old girl to think like that. She knew a lot of men who'd like a young girl like Kotoko. She crouched down in front of Kotoko, looking her in the eye.

"You had a Keeper before you were adopted, didn't you?"

Kotoko looked at her in shock.

"How do you know that?!"

"I recognise the look on your face. I used to see it in the mirror all the time."

Kotoko bent her head, unable to meet Chi's eyes.

"Won't you let me rescue you?"

She nodded her head still avoiding her eyes. Chi heard a sniff and patted her on the head before taking her hand. Plum ran up and grabbed her other hand. Chi looked at Tsuki.

"I think it's time we headed home, don't you?"

"YAY!!!!!" Plum shrieked.

Something told Chi that Plum and Tsuki were going to get on **very **well together.


	2. Chapter 2

Tankee for rewiewing!!! At least I know someone read my story! Also sorry if this chapter is kinda short!

Disclaimer: I no own-You no sue!

**Chapter Two: Meeting The Girls**

While Tsuki put all their purchases away, Chi was trying to control Plum. She was like the Energizer Bunny on Speed!! Kotoko was sitting on Chi's bed with a faint look of amusement on her face. Everybody froze when they heard the elavator doors open. Chi walked out of the room slowly and Plum and Kotoko followed her warily. Hideki was handing his briefcase to the butler and loosening his tie. He smiled when he saw Chi, the smile turned into a question when the girls peeped out from around her legs.

"Hideki, could I have a word with you in private please?"

"Of course."

He held a door open and she followed him in. She realised they were in his office and her eyes were immediatly drawn to his desk. She looked away before he could notice. When she turned to him she could see him trying not to smile. HE'D NOTICED!!

_'I won't blush. I will not blush. I'm here for the girls.'_

"I want to talk to you about the girls."

"Yes?"

"Well, I've told them that they can live here and that we'll look after them."

Hideki wandered over to the couch in the corner and lay down. He rubbed his hands over his face.

"And why would you tell them that?"

"Because I meant it."

"Yes I gathered that, but what made you extend **our **charity towards them?"

Chi went and sat on the edge of the couch beside him.

"They were being chased by a shopkeeper they had stolen from."

"Oh wonderful! Thieves into the bargain."

Chi ignored him.

"They only stole because they needed food and had been abandoned by their parents. They had no other way to get the food. They had nobody to stand up for them, so I told the shopkeeper they were with me...and he left them alone."

She left out the part where he'd insulted her.

"Plum-the pink one-is 10 and Kotoko-the brunette-is 12. I couldn't leave them on their own. And...Kotoko...she used to be like me."

Hideki looked at her.

"She had her own 'Lou'. She's one of the lucky ones though. She managed to escape at an early age. We're not all that lucky."

"Chi..."

She shook herself out of her reverie.

"But I am lucky now!"

She twisted around until she was on top, straddling him.

"I've got you now."

She leaned down and kissed him and he stroked the back of her neck, drawing her closer. She slid her hand down and rubbed his groin. She grinned cheekily at him when he gasped.

"There are children in the apartment you know."

She kissed his neck as she slipped her hand inside his pants.

"Yes, but there're not in the room with us are they?"

He was already moaning her name. Damn she was good! She tightened her grip and he pulled her towards him again, devouring her mouth with his own. She had him coming within minutes and he moaned one last time before collapsing back. Chi giggled.

"My, we're fast aren't we?"

"It's your fault," he grumbled while trying to catch his breath.

"So the girls can stay then?"

"Oh! I was letting them stay already, but I would've hated to interupt you when you were so busy."

She squealed her outrage and hit him with one of the cushions. She climbed off him and stormed over to the door. She had her hand on the doorknob when she was swung around. Hideki crushed their mouths together with such force that Chi was pressed up against the door. He invaded her mouth with his tongue, stroking hers mercilessly. Her legs gave way beneath her but he held her to him. As soon as she was moaning and pressing against him, he let her go. She looked at him in a daze and he smirked.

"Just remember, you're not the only one good at that."

With that he sauntered out of the office. Once Chi caught her breath she followed him out. He was kneeling down, talking to the girls. Plum looked up at her with shining eyes.

"Chi! Chi! Mr. Hideki says we can stay!!"

"It's just Hideki, not Mr. Hideki."

"Okey okey Mr.!!"

Kotoko rolled her eyes. Hideki turned to her.

"There are lots of empty rooms upstairs if the two of you want to go up and choose yours."

Two bursts of squeals sounded behind them. They found Tsuki and Plum holding hands.

"I shall of course go and assist these DARLING little girls!!!!"

Plum squealed again as they grabbed Kotoko's hand to haul her upstairs. Chi laughed at the look of horror on her face.

"Why me?"

Chi laughed even harder. She could never remember laughing like that before. She supposed she'd never felt this happy before.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

Chi turned to look at Hideki.

"Ready for what?"

"The ball?" Chi threw a hand over her mouth.

"I forgot all about it!"

"Don't worry, you still have plenty of time to get ready."

"When does it start?"

"At 9."

"Aahh!! Are you mad?! That only gives me 2 hours to get ready!!"

She flew off up the stairs toward her room.

"TSUKI!!!!"

Hideki was still standing in the same place, not sure whether to worry or laugh.

------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuki was flapping around her, cooing. Finally she stopped, sighing,

"Oh Miss. Chi! You look so pretty!!"

Looking in the full-length mirror Chi couldn't believe it was really her staring back. She wore a strapless, pale blue dress. It was fitted to her knees where it flared out to create a short train. Tsuki had curled her hair leaving it to trail over her shoulders and down her back.

"Master will certainly like it!"

Chi gave her a suspicious look and recieved one of innocence in return. Rolling her eyes, Chi picked up her matching wrap and bag. After taking a deep breath she opened the door and walked into the corridor. Hearing a squeal she turned in time to see a pink blur drag a brown blur into another room. Smiling she went to the room and opened the door. Big fake snores were coming out of one of the beds and she laughed.

"I told you she'd seen us."

Chi turned on the light to find Kotoko sitting on a bed and prodding the lump in the middle of it.

"You can come out now Plum!"

Plum sprang out of the bed and ran over to her, grabbing onto her legs.

"Plum you'll ruin her dress."

Chi looked over at Kotoko who turned red.

"It's a very pretty dress."

"Thank you Kotoko. Maybe you can get one too?"

Kotoko wasn't sure to take that as kindness or a threat.

"Ooh!! Can I have one too? Can I?!"

"Of course you can Plum."

"Yaaaaay!!!"

Chi gave Plum a hug.

"I expect both of you to be asleep when we get back. Something tells me you need a good nights sleep."

Kotoko shuffled over to her and, keeping her head down, gave her a hug too. When Chi hugged her back she let go and ran back to bed. Even Plum looked a little suprised.

"Back into bed now Plum."

When she was sure Plum was settled back in bed, she turned off the light and closed out the door. Finally, she made her way downstairs. Hideki was waiting at the bottom checking his watch. She cleared her throat. He looked up and his jaw dropped. Standing on the stairs was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Chi giggled.

"You know if you don't pick your chin up off the ground you might get carpet burn," she told him as she breezed towards the door.

"Are you coming?"

Snapping himself out of it, Hideki walked over to her and gave her a devastating smile.

"After you."

They both stepped into the elevator and left.

Please R&R!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I no owney-o!!

A/N: I just wanted to say thanks to everyone that reviewed this!! I'm horrible at replying to reviews and I'm still trying to get used to this! But thank you for staying with me!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xxxxxx

(P.S---sorry for the short chapter!)

**Chapter Three: Wandering**

Chi was mesmerised as soon as she walked in the huge doorway leading into the mansion where the ball was being held. There were crystal chandeliers, silk flowers and opulently dressed men and women everywhere. Hideki grabbed two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter and handed one to her. She sipped at it while he led her through the crowd. She felt like Cinderella, she too would get to be a princess for the night!

"Ah Hideki! How wonderful to see you again!"

A tall, slender woman with auburn hair appeared in front of them. Hideki looked happy to see her and Chi couldn't help feeling a twinge of jealousy. Especially when they hugged.

"You should have told me you were back in town. I'd have gone to see you."

"Sorry, I've been a bit busy." He turned to Chi.

"Chi I'd like to introduce you to my friend Yuzuki Kokubunji. Yuzuki this is Chi."

The two women shook hands, subtly giving each other a once over. Chi's jealously was banished with the warmth of the smile Yuzuki gave her.

"Well Chi, I'm delighted to have met you. I would like to introduce you to my little brother."

She turned and called to someone behind her. A serious looking boy with black hair came to stand beside her.

"Chi, this is my brother Minoru. Minoru, this is Miss. Chi, a friend of Mr. Motosuwa."

"Hello Miss. Chi. I am delighted to make your aquaintance."

He held out his hand to shake hers. Chi looked startled for a moment but shook his hand. When the introductions were over he left again. Yuzuki laughed when she saw Chi's face.

"Yes, Minoru has that effect on a lot of people. He's only 12 but he talks like an old man." She looked sad for a moment.

"He's been that way ever since our parents died." Chi looked shocked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Yuzuki smiled at her.

"Don't worry, it was a long time ago. But ever since then Minoru hasn't been the same. He doesn't show affection to anyone but me and he has no friends; sometimes I worry that he'll never learn to love again." They stayed silent for a moment until Yuzuki perked up again.

"What am I doing boring you with all this! There are some people in here that you just have to meet. I'll have her back in a while Hideki, don't worry."

Hideki watched as the two women linked and walked off laughing together. He felt happy for Chi, he knew this meant a lot to her. He turned to some of his fellow businessmen and they began talking about the universal interest: Money. Usually Hideki would be absorbed in talks about business, but this time he couldn't help wondering where Chi was and hoped she'd be back soon.

About two hours later he found Chi and Yuzuki sitting at a table in the ballroom. He couldn't believe they were still talking. Didn't they need to breathe? When he sat down at the table Chi turned to him,

"Hideki, Yuzuki and I were just thinking that it would be wonderful if she and Minoru came over to the apartment tomorrow to meet Plum and Kotoko. What do you think?"

"How could I say no?" Chi kissed him on the cheek and left to get drinks. He watched her until she was swallowed by the crowd.

"Well well Hideki, you've got it bad don't you?" Hideki looked at Yuzuki who was regarding him with a raised eyebrow.

"I can tell that you have feelings for her."

"What makes you think that?"

"When she's in the room your eyes never leave her, and there's a soft expression on your face when she's not looking." She smiled.

"Don't reject it Hideki. Love doesn't come around that often and true love is even rarer." Hideki opened his mouth to say something.

"She told me about herself and how you saved her. She talked about the little girls you took in when she found them on the streets. She's a very loving person and a good influence on you to boot! If you ask me she's definitly a keeper."

Hideki smiled gently and turned his gaze to the dance floor.

"I know she is."

When Chi returned to the table Hideki caught her by the hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor. Yuzuki watched them twirling happily around the floor with the other couples. Seeing how late it was getting Yuzuki got up from the table and went to find Minoru. He needed to be rested if they were going to visit Hideki and Chi the next day. For some reason Chi had warned her that he could be exhausted after being around the one called Plum for the day!

---------------------------------------------------

When Hideki and Chi arrived home all the lights were off. While Hideki turned on a light Chi went upstairs to check on the girls. Hideki walked upstairs towards his own room and looked at Chi when she left the girls room.

"They're both fast asleep."

"That's good."

They stood looking at each other for a minute before Hideki walked over to Chi. He stroked her cheek, then leaned in and kissed her gently. Chi responded and he pulled her closer. Without knowing how, they ended up in Hideki's bedroom. They undressed each other, kissing every exposed part of each other's bodies, not needing to say a word. He carefully lay her on the bed and positioned himself over her. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him down to meet her lips. After a minute his lips left hers and were moved to her breasts. He kissed, caressed and nibbled until she started to moan faintly. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. When she smiled at him, he smiled back and returned his lips to hers. He moved her legs apart and slowly slid into her. She gasped into his mouth and thrust against him. He pulled out slightly and waited until she opened her eyes and pouted at him. He pushed himself inside her again eliciting a moan from Chi. He slid his hands up her arms and pinned her wrists to the pillow behind her head. She gave him a mischievous grin and rocked against him, eliciting a moan of her own. He thrust into her slowly at first but the speed soon picked up. They devoured each others mouths with an intense hunger, thrusting together faster and faster, groaning at their inability to get closer than they humanly could. They were pressed together from chest to hips with Chi's legs wrapped around Hideki's waist. They could feel the tension building and knew they were reaching the climax. Both almost hating it, wishing what they felt could last forever. After a few more thrusts they were there. Their bodies stiffened against each other and then became wracked in waves of ecstasy. Their moans and cries the only sounds in the room. They collapsed against each other, and when they got their breath back wandering limbs and wandering lips started the dance again.

----------------------------------------

Reviews make me insanely happy:)


End file.
